


Castiel , apple pie, and Pink satin panties.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to apologize to dean but he doesn't accept it the first time, but Castiel has a plan up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I cant accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if there is any mistakes this was written at like 2m XD

“Dean.” That voice sounded so real like it was there In the room with him, was this one of those dreams that he would wake up to in a sweat? His eyes fluttered open and he sat up abruptly only to be faced with Castiel sitting on the bed by his side.

“Why are you here?” It came out rougher then Dean meant it to be causing the angel to look hurt as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“Dean, I’m sorr…” But he was caught off by the hunter.

“Cut the crap, Cas. Apologies from you don’t work on me anymore.” He said turning his back towards Castiel, trying so hard not to give in to this and let it get to him. “A whole year, Cas. One whole fucking year you disappeared and never told me where you were going.”

“Dean, I couldn't. If I did, you and Sam would've been in danger. I couldn't risk that.” He said as he leaned his hand on the hunters shoulder but Dean shrugged it off.

“You know that what Sam and I do is dangerous! We risk our fucking lives every day, Cas!” He raised his voice a bit and made Castiel flinch at the tone of it.

Castiel made his way over to the other side of the bed so he was facing Dean; he knelt down in front of the hunter cupping his face. Why does he do this to Dean, being so nice when all he does is treat Castiel like shit, and after all that he still comes back to him. Every single fucking time. This frustrated Dean so much that he pushed Castiel down roughly onto his bed and kissed him nipping a bit too hard on his bottom lip. Once he pulled back he saw the surprise, the horror written all over Castiel’s face and ran a frustrated hand through his hair turning his back towards the angel in frustration.

“Dean…” He sat up wrapping his arms tightly around him kissing the back of his neck gently expecting a response from the hunter but got nothing in return.

“Just go.” He didn’t want to do this, but he had to, it was the look on Castiel’s face that hurt Dean the most. He just couldn’t let Castiel off the hook so easily this time even through its killing Dean deep down inside. It’s so hard not to respond back to him, to respond back to that damn touch of his.

“But…” Castiel hesitantly pulled away.

“GO!” Dean’s voice was harsh and made the angel jump, he felt Castiel’s touch leave him; it left a warm feeling around his body. Castiel was gone once he turned around, he didn’t even feel the angels presence anymore, he fell back on his bed and finally let the tears spill that he was holding in that whole time. It sucked being tough.


	2. Apology accepted

Castiel came back to the bunker with apple pie, a busty asian beauties magazine, and of course he couldn’t forget the pink satin panties. He had a plan, a good one that just might possibly work in his favor. He made his way over to Deans part of the bunker quietly pushing the door open as not to wake up the hunter. He set the pie and magazine down and stripped until he was wearing nothing. He pulled the satin panties out of his cost pocket examining them before putting them on. Then he picked up his trench cost and put it back on with only the panties he was wearing. Grabbing the pie he walked over to Dean side of the bed and sat down making the hunter sink into the mattress waking him up from his sleep.

" Cas?" He sat up rubbing his eyes, confused as why he was back here after he practically yelled at him.

" Dean just please, listen to me." Castiel begged giving Dean one of his looks.

"Why should i?" He asked turning to face the angel.

"Because i have these." Castiel smiled weakly raising up the apple pie and magazine.

"So." Dean said turning his face away from Castiel’s acting like he didn’t care when really he was screaming inside because damn Castiel and the stupid pie.

Castiel sighed, he knew that he wasn’t going ti get through with the pie and magazine. His only hope now was the satin pink panties, he put the pie and magazine down and walked over to face Dean. He randomly started to unbutton his trench coat in front of Dean making him shift uncomfortable in his spot on the bed. Castiel let the trench coat fall to his feet as he moved closer to Dean feeling a little too revealed. Dean gave in to it and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair motioning for Castiel to come closer to him.

"Come here." He motioned for the angel to take his place in his lap and that’s just what Castiel did wrapping his legs around the hunters waist.

"Does this mean you accept my apology?" Castiel asked wrapping his arms around the hunters neck gently caressing the back of it with his fingertips.

"Possibly." Dean smirked as he leaned in hovering just above the angels lips he was so close that he could feel his breath on him. Dean pulled the angel close and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss as he caressed he angels hips hooking his thumbs under the pantie lines." Now these are hot on you."

Castiel deepened the kiss as he nipped at Deans bottom lip practically begging him for access. The hunter gave in and opened his mouth letting the angel in to explore his mouth running his tongue along everything. Meanwhile Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s shirt pulling it up over his head tossing it to the side and out of the way. Castiel pulled away from the kiss to start trailing kisses down along Deans jawline and along his neck occasionally nipping at the hunters skin.

"C-Cas…" Dean let that name slip through pursed lips.

The angel grinned in success, he knew Dean wouldn’t be able to resist him in those pink satin panties. That’s why he bought them , he loved the way Dean stared at him with that hungry gaze of his licking his lips.

"Dean i want you, i need that huge cock of yours inside me." Castiel whimpered as ground against Deans leg biting back a moan.

Castiel’s hands went down to Deans jeans, pulling the belt out from his pant loops. He threw it aside and went right back to unzipping those pants helping him wiggle right out of them along with his boxers too. Castiel knelt down between Deans legs planting gentle kisses to the insides of his thighs whispering i love yous. 

"Look at you , Dean. Already dripping with pre-cum." Castiel smirked as he licked it off swirling his tongue around the slit teasingly.

He took the whole thing into his mouth until Deans tip hit the back of his throat. He slowly and teasingly ran his tongue up along the sides of Deans cock while moving back and forth, Dean was already cumming way too fast too. It’s been a while since Dean and Castiel had any contact like this. Dean came fast into Castiel’s mouth, the angel swallowed every last bit of it pulling away.

" You want this dont you?" Dean smirked teasingly as the angel nodded moving his hips because damn he wanted Dean.

Dean reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of cherry flavored lube squirting a good amount in his hand. He pulled Castiel closer to him so their bodies were practically touching. He snaked his arm to around Castiel’s waist pushing a finger teasingly into the angels entrance. He pushed it in deeper and earned a moan from the angel as he threw back his head and bit his lip once Dean added another finger and another one.

"You like that don’t you ?" Dean said as he moved his fingers deep inside of the angel stretching him out enough. Castiel bit his lip and leaned his forehead against Deans shoulder biting down in it moving his hips along with Deans fingers but he wanted something big .

"D-Dean, i want your …huge c-cock…inside me…!" His cheeks flushed red and that’s what threw Dean over taking his fingers out of the angels ass.

Instead of Dean doing all the work Castiel knelt up on his knees taking Deans cock in his hands positioning it himself at his entrance. Slowly and gently Castiel pushed himself down onto the hunter as Dean helped him guiding his hips. once Dean was all the way inside of Castiel he started moving at a slow pace holding Castiel’s hips to guide him , help move to the same rhythm as him.

"Damn, Cas…you’re so tight…feels so good…!" Dean moaned out bringing Castiel down for a passionate kiss as he quickened the pace pounding himself deep inside of Castiel finding the angels sweet spot.

Castiel moaned against Deans lips, it felt amazing having Dean so deep inside of him. He felt that their bond grew even more when they had more physical attraction and this , it was beautiful to the angel. it wasn’t long before Castiel felt himself coming, his cock spilling his seed first between the two. Dean thrust a few more times before he felt himself shudder and shot his load inside of Castiel falling backwards onto the bed pulling the angel down with him.

" I take it you accept m apology." The angel said out of breath making himself comfortable in Deans arms. Dean kissed Castiels temple and smile, he couldn’t be mad at the angel forever.

" Apology accepted." Dean smiled pulling the angel closer to him pulling the blankets over them. Castiel nuzzled his face in Deans neck and mumbled something.

" luff you Dean." it was muffled but Dean could make it out.

"I love you too, Cas." He chuckled kissing the angels cheek.


End file.
